into the darkness
by Time Princess 94
Summary: Follow Kristal and her friends on their journey to save the empire, lots of lemons in here! xD yeah i suck at sumaries rated M for violence, Gore, Sexual themes, and Strong lenguage


Well guys, I'm pretty bored in here, so I finally decided to write my first Fic, so yeah here it is.

…

It was a nice day of summer, or it was spring? Bah! Who knows?

well anyway tree "brave" adventurers were walking in the wild, they all carried skooma, so they couldn't use the roads, the three individuals formed quite a weird group, our heroine, a beautiful Dunmer maiden named Krystal, with golden hairs (really uncommon on a Dunmer) and a sand clock figure, elaborated a really simple way of getting lots of money fast, becoming skooma dealers was it.

Her "lover" as he called himself (even thou she refused it fiercely) an Argonian known as Marik, with no sense of decency, a really, really big mouth, and a really strange thing, Wings, like those of a Dragon sprouted from his back.

And last but not least, Krystal's Best friend and real lover (it was a secret though) the always optimistic and happy yet mysterious; Wulf. Half Nord, half Khajiit. (I know that is impossible, but shut up it is my story!) He had Blue Khajiit eyes, black hair and a tail (the same color of his hair)

They all knew each other from their childhood; they were thieves, in the glorious city of Kvatch, Krystal was abandoned as a baby in the church of Akatosh, and so was Wulf.

When they hit the 5 years of life, the envoy of Akatosh aka Marik entered to their lives, the priests found a funny looking egg behind the church one day, they took it to the church and almost died when it hatched; as a golden Argonian with dragon wings emerged from it.

But enough of their history, the entire thing would be revealed later.

"Hey Kris, what if we get caught?" said Marik worried "do we drop the drug and run? Or defend it?"

Krystal glared at him with anger and sighed "of course we fucking run, there's no point in fighting and getting a murderers bounty, Wulf can escape to the trees and you can take me on your back and fly away, but don't get exited, it would not happen again."

A rustle came from a nearby bush, everyone expecting an ambush.

A wolf jumped from it and bared its teeth to the group, Marik with his sword high, ready to kill. But Krystal needed no sword or violence to beat this foe; she jumped between her friends and the wolf, and bowed to the creature, leaving Marik clueless and making Wulf smile with anticipation.

You see, she has talent with the beasts; she calms even the fiercest creature, not even the Minotaurs escape from her enchants, Wulf always joked with her about it, telling that she may be half Bosmer.

"Fear not dearest forest dweller, we mean no harm to you or your kin, we are mere travelers and wish not to kill you. If you do not believe me, here- she said while took something from her bag- is a fine piece of meat, I offer it to you, in sign of friendship." She placed the meat on the floor and moved back to where the rest of the group was, the wolf relaxed and walked to the tribute he was just given and started eating, oh if only all of the two legged creatures were as good as this one, life surely would be perfect.

Krystal smiled as she passed Marik and shut his mouth close, he had never seen his friend put in use her little "gift" and it was surely astonishing. Not something you would expect from a Dunmer.

"How… the hell…" said a speechless Marik to Kristal, she merely laughed and continued walking, Wulf to her side.

They traveled for hours, around 3 or 4 pm the wolf from before started following them, apparently he liked Krystal and decided to join them.

"Stop right there citizens! There is a Beast on your heels!" a guard shouted, now they were officially screwed.

"Eh… don't worry it's my pet! It's not dangerous, see?" Krystal shouted back to the guard as she petted the wolf's head.

The guard came closer on his horse and dismounted it. "If you say so, but if you don't mind, I have to check your things, just to be sure there aren't any stolen goods on ya."

The group froze, as the guard approached, Wulf was the first one to act; ran to a tree, climbing it faster than a full Khajiit would have and disappeared from sight. The guard then drew his sword, knowing that no honest citizen would have fled that way. Then Marik threw his bag to the ground, opened his wings and flew away, leaving the poor Kristal all alone.

Kristal POV:

_Damn that bastard Marik! He is going fucking to pay for this if I ever see him again!_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Let's see what's in the bag your friend dropped. Shall we?"

I gulped, I knew what was coming next "Skooma! At least fifty bottles! Spit it criminal scum! Where were you and your partners taking these bottles!"

I sighed "we were going to Bravil; there is a skooma dealer in there that was going to pay us well for those. But I guess now I'm going to the imperial prison, am I not?"

"Correct. Skooma possession is a serious crime. How old are you?"

I hesitated… I didn't want that guard knowing my age; I heard horrible stories of what happened to young women that were sent to the prison. Raped repeatedly by the jailors, guards, and even the male prisoners used them as fuck sacks, anyhow I didn't had any other option as I hold my breath and answered the guard's question; "I'm sixteen…"

The guard's eyes brightened up. "Ah… a young maiden whit her virtue untouched! You can avoid prison if you do a little favor for me, you see, I'm really lonely."

I so fucking knew this was going to happen. "No thanks I'm going to prison and serve my sentence. Now if you may" I offered my hands for him to handcuff, which he did, he looked at me, then at my breasts and then everything happened really fast, one second I was standing whit my clothes on and completely fine, and the next one I was on the hard ground being groped by the horny guard, he started to take my hunter vest of my breast, leaving them exposed to the cold air.

I couldn't do a thing, imperials always twisted things to their favor, and so if I defended myself with magic, the bastard would have said I attacked him without reason. So there I was, defenseless and about to be raped, yeah a hell of a conclusion for a business travel like mine.

The guard removed his lower armor, I gulped as I saw a really big bulge on his undergarments, he removed his trouser and his throbbing member appeared in front of me, it was at least 10 inches long. "Suck it you Dunmer bitch! And if you dare to bite I'll cut your throat open!"

I didn't open my mouth, I did nothing but lie there, so he pinched my nipple and I opened my mouth to scream. BIG mistake. He shoved his member in my mouth forcing me to suck him.

He moved himself in and out, in and out, I just stayed still, tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "Aww how adorable, you are crying! Urgh! I'm coming! Make sure to swallow e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!

A salty yet sweet fluid rushed to my mouth and I was forced to swallow it. To tell the truth I liked that taste, maybe I would try this with Wulf, but in the situation I was right now, I hated that damn thing, and the damn member of the guard that expulsed it.

He pulled himself off of my mouth, and a little more of his seed hit me square in the face, he pulled my dress up again as he made me mount his horse, he in front of me, as we galloped to the imperial prison and to more whore time like this one. It was not going to be a nice sentence.

…

Well everyone, tell me what you think, and pardon me if there are a lot of typos, since English is not my native tongue, it is Spanish ^^' rate review and favorite if you liked it, and see you soon.


End file.
